Rodent Troubles
by R3voLv3r
Summary: Mindless vomit inducing fluff. Santana's in trouble and Brittany saves the day. Can't write summaries to save my life.


**I own nothinnnnnn.**

'OH MY GOD!'

Brittany was in the middle of changing in to her pajamas when she heard a loud shriek coming from the bathroom. Without hesitating she rushed to the door.

'What what what? Are you okay babe?'

What she _didn't_ expect though, was the love of her life, Santana Lopez, standing on top of the toilet, gripping something she couldn't quite make out in her hand, pointing at the far corner of the bathroom.

Her head shot towards the direction the brunette was pointing at, and immediately burst out laughing, her sounds of amusement reverberating off the tiles.

Sitting in that far corner, was a tiny white and gray fur ball, in the form of a hamster, grooming itself and ignoring the obvious hysterics that it had unknowingly caused.

'This is the second time Britt!. I swear that thing is plotting my demise or something.' Santana hissed, still standing atop of the toilet in honest to god fear.

_Yup, you read it right. Santana Lopez. Santana Effing Lopez. Is afraid. Of a hamster._

Coming down from her laughter, Britt walked over to it carefully and picked it up, stroking the back of its ears with her finger, cooing as it nuzzled adoringly into her palm.

'I'm gonna go give it back to the neighbors okay, San. You're safe now, you can get down from there,' she said, stifling another fit of giggles.

'Not a damn chance. How did it even get in here? What kind of demon rodent does that?' Santana questioned incredulously, not moving an inch from her 'safe zone'.

Brittany just shrugged, her eyes still fixed on the little creature. She walked out of the bathroom and out the front door to give it back to their neighbor's son.

'Tell them to get a cage with friggin' adamantine bars or I swear to God I'll squish it with the baseball bat myself' Santana called after her girlfriend, realizing what she had just said and squeezed her eyes shut with a disgusted shudder.

Brittany handed Mr. Pudgy back to the owner and waved off the multiple apologies from his parents with 'its fine, its Santana that has a fear of cute little rodents, not me.' She said, smiling at them. They said their goodnights and she made her way back to her own apartment, shaking her head in amusement.

'Is it gone yet?' Santana called out from the bathroom when she heard the front door close and keys tossed onto the counter.

She didn't get an answer, instead Brittany just made her way to her girlfriend and stood at the door, leaning against it while crossing her arms, grinning widely.

'Oh, thank God,' Santana breathed out and stepped off the toilet in relief.

Brittany couldn't hold it in any more and started giggling uncontrollably once again, earning a dirty look from Santana.

'Are you serious right now? I could've died! I could've had a heart attack, or it could've bit me before I got a heart attack and I could've turned into a mutant rodent human zombie thing and you're laughing?'

Brittany exhaled and inhaled slowly to stop herself from giggling any more, she knew Santana was actually scared.

'Awww, baby. Come here, you're safe now. I'm here, nothing's gonna bite you. Well, except me of course.' The blonde stepped forward to wrap her arms around her girlfriend to comfort her.

Santana fought back a smile and leaned into her embrace with a huff.

'Um, babe? What's in your hand?' Britt asked as she let the brunette go.

A small blush creeped up Santana's neck as she held the item up. A pregnancy test.

'Its positive.'

Brittany's eyes grew wide and momentarily froze in place before squealing

'Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!' and very nearly tackled her girlfriend to the ground, stopping halfway and gently engulfing her in a loving embrace instead. Tears were on the verge of escaping the corner of her eyes as she kissed Santana's hair lovingly.

'I love you San. You're gonna be a mom. Wow...'

'No Britt, we're gonna be moms,' Santana corrected her, and continued with 'I love you too.'

They shared a moment of comfortable silence, just holding each other and basking in their bubble of happiness when Santana spoke up,

'No pet rodents.'


End file.
